Fireworks
by Lonewolfofthemoon
Summary: Ulquiorra gets done with a mission and decides to show Grimmjow something. Yaoi. Dont like don't read


GrimmUlqui again…can't help it I love them too much

Slight yaoi

Grimmjow walked down the halls angry because Nnoitra stole his muffin. "Tch, damn idiot needs to keep his hands off what's not his. At least he isn't the type for Ul-" he stopped himself 'I need to quit thinking like that. I'm not his type either' needless to say this only made him more upset as he walked to his room.

He was tired and wanted to sleep, but his mind kept wandering to one person, his deep green eyes, soft looking hair and skin, and black and white lips. "I need to quit thinking like that" he mumbled to himself

"Thinking like what?" A voice asked

'Why is he here? Is he psychic or something?' he thought then looked at the smaller man and as angry as he could spat "Why are you here in my room?"

"Sexta….You like explosions right?" Ulquiorra asked walking over to Grimmjow's bed

"…..I suppose, why?" Grimmjow replied curiously

"Well, I just got done with a mission and wanted to show you something"

"I think I'm good"

"You're going to keep being difficult aren't you?"

"Yep, it makes your day so much better"

Ulquiorra grabbed Grimmjow's arm and pulled him upward. "Would you just come, if you don't we'll miss it"

"Miss what?"

"Just come" Ulquiorra commanded and Grimmjow soon complied 'What is he planning?' he wondered as Ulquiorra opened a gargantua. "Come" He said tugging Grimmjow's arm lightly and lead him forward.

Soon they were looking down on Kurakura town. "Oi, what are we doing?"

"Just follow"

They shot across the sky and Ulquiorra stopped at a tower. "Now what?" Grimmjow asked becoming impatient.

"We wait" he said and motioned for Grimmjow to sit.

They both sat silently Ulquiorra looking forward somewhat anxiously "Will you please tell me what's going on?" Grimmjow asked staring at the smaller man.

A loud boom then caught his attention and he looked forward. Sparkly lights shot out from a central spot, and soon others were following. They were different colors and formed different shapes. Grimmjow stared forward in amazement for a while then Ulquiorra piped up "They're called fireworks. I saw them yesterday before I left. There is a fair down below us"

"It's interesting" Grimmjow admitted and felt Ulquiorra grab his arm again

"Now what?"

"Just come" Ulquiorra said with a slight smile

He pulled him over to a giant wheel with lights and seats and sat down in an empty seat. Grimmjow intrigued sat down beside him. They both then returned to watching the fireworks, as the wheel moved. Grimmjow looked at Ulquiorra, who was still watching the fireworks intently. His eyes reflected the fireworks nicely and a barely noticeable smile crossed his lips. He looked at Grimmjow "So, you like this right?"

"Yea" Grimmjow replied with a smile still staring at Ulquiorra

"I meant the fireworks"

Clearing his throat "So, did I"

"Right" Ulquiorra said suspiciously

"I do like explosions, but I like other thing too"

"Is that so?"

"Yea unlike someone I have emotions, but then again you are smiling"

Ulquiorra quickly stopped smiling "I have not the slightest idea what you mean"

"I didn't say you should stop"

"….." Ulquiorra blushed a bit then went back to his normal façade

'His blush is cute' Grimmjow thought not realizing he had leaned closer to Ulquiorra

Ulquiorra noticed and froze 'What is this feeling? Why do I only have it with him?'

Grimmjow then realized and moved to back away again, but was surprised to find black and white lips pressed against his own. He pulled Ulquiorra closer, and the smaller man soon melted into him. Parting Grimmjow admitted "The fireworks are wonderful, but I care about you more"

"I feel the same"

"You don't act like it"

"Then I will" He said pressing his lips to Grimmjow's again. Once parting he added "But only you will see"

"I can live with that" Grimmjow said kissing Ulquiorra again, and by licking his bottom lip gained entrance to his mouth and then won dominance.

They didn't even bother looking up or breaking when the fireworks began firing off closer together. They didn't need to, for this was much better. They only broke apart to take a breath. Eventually they broke apart and realized the fireworks had stopped, however the ones between them had only begun.


End file.
